


残荷

by longlongtail



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlongtail/pseuds/longlongtail
Kudos: 15





	残荷

却说贾母等携着刘姥姥逛大观园，晚饭摆在稻香村，媳妇婆子们伺候着用饭。贾耀和熊玉早早用完饭，又悄悄地出去，在园中闲逛。贾耀前儿吃了父亲的打，进来言行举止倒规矩了许多，只和熊玉慢慢在园子里走。  
天幕昏黄，如天沿上挂了一溜儿陈年的稻草。夜风沉沉地吹了起来，贾耀忽而想到熊玉白日里所说独爱李义山“留得枯荷听雨声”的诗句，笑着指了指沁芳溪，对熊玉说：“瞧这天是要下雨呢，弟弟不是要留枯荷听雨声吗？”熊玉远远地望了一眼，许是船娘未来得及收拾，溪水中尚漂着一只棠木舡，于是也笑道：“即便没有雨声可听，留与游鱼盖夕阳也好，总不该拔除的。”  
两人一前一后上了船，熊玉自方才上船时握住了贾耀的手就不曾松开，极自然地牵着。小舟在水面上摇曳荡漾，破开水面，惹出点点碎金，两人互相倚着坐在船头。  
天边的颜色已经全换了，铅云中蘸满了风雨，只等待再也拢不住时就倾盆倒下人间。  
“白天你说这些破荷叶可恨，都拔了才好，宝琼虽没明说，却解释是没有收拾的功夫，才留着些枯荷衰草在此，可见你们俩是想在一处的。”熊玉低眉睇着贾耀丰艳的唇，他今儿高兴，多饮了几杯，酒色一染更显得面若桃花。  
贾耀抬眼一笑，不以为意，“你又这样了。我从不在意宝琼怎么想，他和我想到一块又如何，连他也俗了。”熊玉抬抬贾耀的手，好像在细看他指甲上染着的一抹余晖，不经意间发现了他食指腹上残存的一丝血痕，立时皱起眉问道：“这是怎么了？”  
贾耀顺着他的视线望过去，先是“哦”了一声才说：“太太叫我早晚去她那里念书，翻得急了，被书割了手。料定是平日里太疏懒，那几本书不曾烂熟于心，连书眉页脚也气得要咬我一口。”  
熊玉将贾耀的手指放在唇边细细吮着，指尖被吮得有些疼，但又热乎乎得让人觉得舒服。那道不知愈合没有的狭窄伤口本不值这么上心，贾耀见熊玉蹙眉的模样也不忍说什么，略抚了抚熊玉淡金的眉毛，却遭到一双冰冷紫眼的微瞪。  
“哪里就这么着急了，就是舅舅问你的书也不必如此，想你平时都是混玩了去的。”  
贾耀自知无可辩驳，只好讨好地笑道：“我如今听了你的话，也改了，连弟弟的屋子也去得少了。”熊玉微微哼了哼，“几日不见你来，倒说是听我的话。”他虽然这样说，也知道哥哥确是改了好。毕竟哥哥从前竟爱吃人嘴上的胭脂，不想还好，一想，那画面便如灵蛇一般蹿进脑子里，哥哥亲吻着面目不明的人，红香轻软的胭脂在四瓣热唇间辗转，真当得起“温香软玉”四字。靡艳的场景就像毒物一样窒碍着熊玉，迫使他交出一呼一吸，随之逸散的还有冷静与理智。  
熊玉今日为作陪贾母游园，也作了一回富丽闲妆，虽然此时已是脂冷粉残。风雨欲来的气息在水面扫荡，枯荷被吹得飒飒作响，熊玉拢住贾耀的肩，把人往船舱里带，一面说：“船头冷，马上要下雨，往里面坐吧。”  
两人坐在船舱中，棠木舡仿照姑苏轻舟的样式，顶上覆盖着编排得细密的箬篷，又都是新的，不必担心外面下大雨里面下小雨。船舱虽然不大，但两人敞开了坐着再放两张几也绰绰有余，两侧共开八扇窗户，此时微微闭拢，只投进些许光亮。  
茶几上还摆着白天的各色细点，熊玉拨了拨一只碟，微微笑道：“哥哥最近不吃人嘴上的胭脂了？”贾耀正被一粒青溜溜的梅子酸得直想闭眼，冷不防被熊玉一问，索性把眼睛闭上了，只回敬了一笑。等候那生津的酸劲过去后，贾耀才睁开眼，熊玉越过两张并在一起的茶几探身至他面前，也许一眨眼，他们的眼睫毛就会碰到一起。  
熊玉的美从来不是甜美可人的，他像朔方的冰雪一样，既可以塑造整片琉璃样的世界，也可以一夜之间无声无息地夺人性命，带着丝丝冷气与夺人心魂的力量。美丽与漂亮的区别大约就在这里，美丽有一种危险的力量，有时候连美丽的主人也不能随心所欲地操纵。  
“你不想试试吗？”熊玉加深了唇边的弧度。一点玉簪花般的香味幽微地从熊玉嘴角游到贾耀鼻前，贾耀似乎听不见熊玉的声音，目光所及之处只有对方薄薄的双唇，斑驳的胭脂更像是无心的妆点，而非有意为之。他仅能听见自己的心跳，砰砰乱作，又好像有一颗巨大的石子投进了深井里，传来久远而波澜迭起的一声响，往后的故事都要以此为背景，虽然会微弱得不堪闻，但要摘除干净也是不能。  
贾耀轻咬住下唇，强使自己迎上熊玉的目光，摇了摇头，“我们如今都大了，不能还像从前一般胡闹。”熊玉微微低下头，使自己的嘴唇更贴近贾耀的，只要他想，贾耀避无可避。  
“哥哥是说，我们以前一处吃，一处睡，耳鬓厮磨，都是年纪小胡闹罢了？”  
贾耀既不肯定也不否定，只是侧过面颊，淡淡道：“我们从小一块厮混，刹那断了绝没有那样容易，我也不是要就此丢开手，只不过是一家亲戚骨肉，不能传出那样丢人现世的话。”贾耀口中含着青梅核，一阵轻酸在他牙根处泛滥。  
“原是为这个。哥哥是长子嫡孙，我这样的人当然不配了。”熊玉一面说一面往回坐，贾耀听了忙按住熊玉的手，解释道：“绝不是这样。”熊玉依旧眉淡眼冷，贾耀只好退让，他无奈地笑道，“为了叫你不多心有多不容易。”说罢便轻轻覆上熊玉的唇，本意是想碰一碰全作安抚之意，不料熊玉电闪之间就撬进了贾耀的口内，凶悍地吸吮他的丰软下唇，青梅前甜后酸的味他尝到了，着迷了似的一再在唇舌间搜刮。那粒圆鼓鼓的梅核被熊玉的舌头卷着到处滚，贾耀的上颚被梅核滚遍，又酥又麻，偏偏梅核是块木头，根本不知道它在这个亲吻里扮演了什么角色。  
就像背着格外憨厚老实的原配偷情，熊玉把梅核含在左腮，没了命般密密地咬着贾耀的嘴角舌尖，那些被赐予的微钝的触感尽是蓄意报复。贾耀一面可耻地吞咽涎水一面躲，他没有想到一颗青梅竟会让亲密的吻变成这样，刚才捡起梅子旁若无人地吃下，好像在引诱谁一样。  
熊玉将碍事的梅核从窗口吐出去，噗通一声，像石子跌进湖心一样，梅核的被自杀也在湖面上留下了重重涟衣。贾耀伸臂欲隔开熊玉，熊玉却低头将贾耀浅浅突起的喉结一含，两排牙齿微妙地在疼痛与酥麻间找到了平衡点，贾耀被出乎意料的偷袭激地低叫了一声，“你这——”  
熊玉在贾耀脖颈间抬起头，“哥哥，我知道你怕舅舅，可我们好久没有做了，我都快忘记插进你屁股里，被你紧紧咬住是什么滋味了。如果你真的怕，真的不想做也没有关系，我们这一次听哥哥的，哥哥说停我就停，别不让我碰好不好。”贾耀几乎要被从熊玉口中吐出的字句砸昏过去，羞耻如同怒海惊涛，把他从头到尾吞吃干净，连渣都不剩。  
贾耀满脸都是红云，酒气、激吻后的短暂缺氧与羞色揉在一处，彼此不分，胡乱交织着。熊玉只当他默许了，贴着贾耀的额头鬓角，落下细如雨脚的吻，就像猎人诱惑猎物放心警惕，贾耀在不经意间就被熊玉困在双腿与舱壁之间。  
熊玉唇上的胭脂是紫茉莉种子磨的，灌进玉簪花里，馥郁芬芳非比寻常，即便是残妆也清香甘美。也许是熊玉的话奏了效，掌握了决定权的贾耀一点点舔舐熊玉的嘴唇，极有经验先把对方的薄唇在含进湿润的口中，只这一含便满口都是胭脂香，再一点点吮掉唇纹中的，那么细心，那么贪婪，像一只不知餍足的猫儿。  
熊玉像不得动弹一般任贾耀在他唇上放肆轻舔，左手不动声色地解开贾耀的腰带，旋而探进他的衣裳里，一面回应贾耀的吻，一面抚过贾耀拥有大片滑腻肌肤的背，比任何锦绣都要惹人怜爱的触感让他的指尖都沾满了喜悦。  
贾耀被熊玉的腿挤得没地方去，索性一下坐在了他腿上，这正合熊玉的意，他一扶贾耀的腰，再曲起腿，贾耀就滑向他，最终跨坐在熊玉腿间。在贾耀未坐稳的瞬间，他感觉到小船剧烈晃动了起来，几乎能听见木头被沁芳溪水拍打的声音，澎湃的，汹涌的。  
熊玉将他往舱壁上一压，两只手轻轻拂开他的锦绣华裳，一口咬在了肩胛上。贾耀疼地一嘶，眼眸染了一层怒意，“万尼亚！”熊玉见他又羞又气心里大动，欺身上去在他耳垂上又落下齿印，“哥哥怎么现在就叫，等一会儿会让你叫个不停的。”耳朵好像被不知廉耻的话烫化了，贾耀被熊玉压制得挣扎不得，只能软了半边身子听他在耳边絮语。  
“哥，虽然你可以叫停，但如果不让我尝尝这个可不行。”熊玉一面说一面抚弄起贾耀的胸，柔软而有弹性的乳被他的手掌揉得红红的。贾耀胸口新长了一粒痣，熊玉上一回看见眼睛都直了，可惜哥哥被舅舅打得皮开肉绽，只能看不能碰。  
熊玉埋在贾耀胸口，先亲亲那个黑色的小点，又用舌尖打着圈舔了舔贾耀的乳尖。贾耀知道他惯会怀柔，果不其然，温柔似水之后熊玉一口吞含了贾耀的左乳，一开始就是不轻不重地啃咬，把乳晕咬得更红了。熊玉的虎口使力，将贾耀的胸向上窝，掌心盛了两捧白云一样的胸波，他低头在两胸间落下几个响吻，“哥，你这颗痣真会长，我都想长在这，一低头就可以看见你的胸。”  
贾耀被他的话搅得脑子里像装了一壶开水，稀里糊涂地什么都想不了。熊玉探到贾耀身下，隔着布料摩挲哥哥的前端，久违地触感回到他掌心，就像偶遇故友般欣然可喜。他又摸一摸哥哥的下身，哥哥的乳已在他嘴中变得肿肿的，硬硬的，乳头变得像醉酒大汉的面孔一样肿胀通红。那颗痣被舌头舔得漆黑发亮，在布满亲吻痕迹的胸上格外显眼。  
熊玉在贾耀下身作乱，两手都伸进他的衣裳底下进行抚摸套弄那个下流的小玩意，“哥哥，我能帮你含含吗？”熊玉的掌心感到哥哥的阴茎在迅速变硬，好像听懂了他的话，觉得羞一样。贾耀瞪大了眼睛，在熊玉胯间扭动着，似乎想躲开。  
贾耀当然逃不掉，熊玉早有先见地把贾耀牢牢困住。熊玉像遇到了一个难题那样困惑，“哥不喜欢吗，明明以前很喜欢的啊，会舒服得叫不出声呢。”他一边说一边在手上下功夫，从头顶撸到底，每条细褶都被翻折过来，快感从脊椎骨向上泛，一下冲到贾耀头顶。  
他将手伸向了挂在两边的囊袋，“哥，你不喜欢吗？”两颗玉囊被熊玉放在掌心亵玩，被他尽情地按压揉捏，“哥？”贾耀一面喘着粗气一面用一张惹满情欲的脸对着熊玉，“我明天，还要去太太那里。”  
“舅妈难道会脱你的裤子检查我们做了没有？”熊玉给了一个贾耀似乎无法反驳的理由，他耐心地继续引诱自己的哥哥，“就试一试，哥实在不喜欢就算了。”  
贾耀想要伸手推开熊玉，可熊玉的表情让他不忍，自挨打以来两人都没怎么单独见面，更不提翻云覆雨，酣卧巫山。就这样，贾耀被熊玉放倒在乌沉沉的茶几上，漆黑发亮的几面把贾耀的皮肤衬得更白了。  
熊玉的唇先上上下下把贾耀尝了个遍，最终缓缓来到贾耀的下腹，就像诚心给贾耀叫停的机会一般，熊玉迟迟不进行进一步的动作，贾耀被他亲吻得浑身酥痒，得咬住自己的手腕才能保证不哼出声。雨落在船篷上的脚步声滴滴答答的，像更漏一样计算着时间，贾耀心烦意乱，不知道是不是应该叫在他身体四处流连的熊玉停下来。  
“哥，我可给了你机会了。”熊玉微抬起头，在贾耀的腿间对上了他的视线，他一面不放贾耀视线移动，一面将他勃挺的阴茎纳入口中，温热的唇舌立刻包裹了上去。贾耀眯起眼低吟了一声，熊玉用舌头逗弄着硬梆梆的家伙，趁贾耀因舒服而松懈地后仰的时候狠狠一吸。  
“……啊！”贾耀一下瘫在茶几上，猝不及防地喊叫了一声。熊玉用手握住根部，浅浅地抚弄着，在他口腔里的部分被他的舌头吮舔后又被咽喉吞咽着，一股激烈的战栗从阴茎中传来，像一道青蓝色的闪电将他击中。  
熊玉淡金色的脑袋没在贾耀腿间，随着动作起起伏伏，贾耀一面抚摸着他的头发，一面感受着熊玉卖力的取悦。他眼里看着熊玉将他的下体含进含出，同时感受着那种痛苦与畅快混杂在一起的被吮吸的感觉，简直要疯掉了。  
“嗯……万尼亚，啊……”熊玉不断干咽着，好像要把贾耀连根吞下去，贾耀的脸陡然红了，身上闪出亮晶晶的汗光。熊玉在贾耀快要登上顶峰时停下，贾耀条件反射地按住他的脑袋，那意思在明显不过了。  
熊玉却只吻了吻怒昂着的性器，对贾耀说：“哥哥想要高潮吗？我可以帮你，不过不能用这种方法哦。”贾耀因难耐而夹紧了腿，想要伸手去抚慰自己的下身，却被熊玉阻止了。熊玉又舔了舔贾耀已经冒出水光的阴茎，“哥哥也知道那种方法，比这要舒服一百倍对不对？”  
贾耀觉得又涩又苦，好像有什么堵在那里出不去了一样，像狂怒的兽被锁在笼中，无论怎样挣扎也出不来。贾耀胡乱地喘息着，外面的雨越下越大，把贾耀下得想法全无，只想快点达到高潮，“万尼亚……嗯，帮帮我，帮帮我。”  
熊玉便扯下贾耀随身的一个荷包，一下撕开了，剜了些装在荷包内的药膏，那药膏如骨髓般晶莹洁白，一股淡淡的香漾到鼻前。熊玉指上裹满了膏体，直往贾耀下身探去，一下全抹在了久未开放的花蕾上。  
他的手指一伸进去，就被贾耀狠狠地吮了一番，贾耀的龟头冒出更多的水，像个泪人般眼泪直滚。熊玉饱饱地揉着贾耀结实挺翘的臀，性器对手掌体会到的触感嫉妒不已，把衣裤绷得更紧了，格外迫不及待。  
“哥哥，”熊玉一面忍耐着一面亲了亲贾耀柔软的大腿根，“你太热情了，如果刚刚进去的是小熊玉，你恐怕会痛死。”贾耀的胸口一抽一抽的，他色厉内荏地骂道：“你，闭嘴！”熊玉笑了笑，用中指继续往里探，剩下的几根手指按摩着肉穴外部，他对贾耀的身体极度熟悉，穴口稍有软化他立刻加入了第二根手指。为了让贾耀尽快扩张，熊玉就像心不在焉一样，并不把手指伸得直直的，而是微微弯曲着在穴道里转动。  
“呜嗯，万尼亚，我硬得……快要裂开了。”贾耀感到后庭在缓缓变热，他难受得闭着眼扭动自己的细腰，乞求着熊玉分点心照顾照顾他前面的玩意。熊玉被贾耀的媚态磨得下身越来越胀，胀得有些疼了，他随便套了贾耀的阴茎两下又去专弄贾耀的后庭。  
又插了三两下，熊玉知道哥哥已经准备好容纳自己了，于是拔出水光滟滟的手指，撩起衣裳的下摆，释放出把自己磨得痛苦得不得了的肉杵，微一挺腰就对准了贾耀穴口。贾耀的后穴像长出了娇嫩的小嘴，一张嘴一小口地吸着熊玉的前端，几乎要把熊玉吸进去一样热情。贾耀微微睁开眼，他的身体已经红透了，大喘着气道：“你还不进来？”  
熊玉趁着贾耀吸气的瞬间，晃动腰杆，直挺挺地插进了贾耀的穴中。  
“哈啊……啊！”贾耀惊叫一声，一直没能达到高潮的性器猛然喷出大量洁白的液体。熊玉邪气地一笑，“哥哥这么不经干可不行啊，要是像东府的瑞大哥似的怎么着？”  
贾耀头上发冠被熊玉这一顶顶得直颤，他一下抱住熊玉，十指狠狠地抓着他的上臂。药膏早已化作了一滩略有些粘稠的水，随着熊玉的动作发出吱吱的响声。熊玉扣住贾耀的腰臀，使劲地往里捣，小船因此剧烈地摇晃起来，贾耀的穴肉来不及反应，总是慢了一拍，在熊玉进去的时候往外吐，又在他出去的时候往里缩。熊玉因此除了尝到插进哥哥又紧又烫的屁股里的滋味之外另获得了一重征服的快感，贾耀把他绞得疼极了，几乎像用牙齿咬那样。  
“哥，你是不是白天的时候，就在想晚上要带我来这？”熊玉搂着贾耀的背，一边使劲插他，一边慢慢往下移。贾耀在他肩上呻吟，已经不知道如何回答，“嗯，嗯……啊，慢点慢点。”熊玉重重往下一坐，贾耀的穴道此时被熊玉完全劈开，小船几乎要倒向一边般倾斜。  
“哈啊！”贾耀被捅得痛苦地皱起眉，肠壁因后穴猛然被异物侵扰而剧烈收缩，熊玉撑开贾耀的两腿，深深地把自己送了进去。贾耀完全被填满了，他满头都是汗，疼得咬白了下唇，动都不敢动，粗大狰狞的性器上的血管贲张着，他的穴口甚至能感受到熊玉的每一下心跳。  
“哥，你还是这么紧。”说完，熊玉撬开贾耀的牙齿，贾耀立刻咬住他的舌头，淡淡的血腥气一下涌了出来。熊玉任贾耀撕咬他的唇舌，下身对贾耀的进犯凌辱却一刻也不停。小船在水面上颠簸，贾耀在熊玉身上放浪的晃动，二者都是身不由己。  
呜呜的啜泣自贾耀于熊玉胶着的唇间飘出，他们两人的牙关总是撞到一起，而且贾耀也不像刚开始那么疼了，渐渐地就松开了牙齿。  
熊玉毫无章法地乱顶，虽然就算没有技巧他也可以让贾耀很舒服，贾耀被他干得满耳都是噼里啪啦乱响的淫靡之声，被舱壁一弹更加响亮了，船外的溪水应该不知道它托举着的两人在干什么勾当，也来凑热闹，喧哗一番。  
贾耀的下颔被熊玉的肩撞击得有些疼了，熊玉又问他：“哥，爽吗，我把你干得舒不舒服？”汹涌的快感从湿淋淋的结合之处狂奔而来，贾耀迎合着熊玉的动作摆弄自己的腰肢，熊玉飞快地顶弄，榨取着贾耀穴口仅余的抵抗力量，他一边享受着被贾耀紧窄的后穴包裹的美妙感觉，一边自问自答，“哥哥一定舒服死了，要不然怎么会一直不叫停。”  
“你个……穿肠烂肚的，”贾耀有气无力地叫骂，不开口还好，一开口，淫荡得不堪入耳的叫床声便从他口中不断溢出，他和着溪水荡漾之声放肆吟哦，反正也不会有人听见。下身咕吱咕吱作响，像厚靴子踩在一滩烂雪上。“我明儿，明儿就回太太，搬、搬出去！”  
“是吗？”熊玉愣了一下，冲他一笑，两手捏着贾耀细柳一样的软腰，发狂地整根插进去又整根退出，尽情地在贾耀软嫩的肉穴里抽插戳刺。贾耀全身颤抖，偏偏腰被狠狠握住，连动都动不了，熊玉运动强劲的腰部力量，在贾耀狭窄逼人的甬道中对准了能让他发疯的那一点狂抽猛击。  
贾耀快要被他突然发怒般的抽打带来的痛快杀死，性爱扯下柔情蜜意的面具，变得骇人可怖。  
“你搬出去，让你搬出去。你搬出去就能躲得过吗？啊！”熊玉一面压着嗓子吼一面加快了施暴的速度，贾耀不受控制地向后倒，两腿无助地在熊玉腰侧踢荡，眼睛里蹿出滚烫的泪花，他后悔惹怒了熊玉，摇晃着脑袋语无伦次地求饶，“不，万尼亚，停下来，放开……”  
贾耀的求饶没有激起熊玉的怜悯，他反而更想把贾耀狠狠地干透，干到他再也说不出话来。他把贾耀压在胯下，两只手像两团火拼命抓捏贾耀浑圆的臀，像要把他按在自己身上榨干一样凶悍地操弄。贾耀在黑暗中雪白的两条腿随着熊玉的前后挺摆大开大合，像是大石头上伸展后肢的青蛙一样，腿缝间的地方被干得一塌糊涂，射过一回的阴茎又跃跃欲发。  
他发出一叠声破碎的高喊，从头发丝到脚趾头都紧绷得发疼，被熊玉捅开的甬道不停摩擦着，简直像要起火一样，泪痕布满了他的脸。  
小船简直像在风暴中心一般胡乱倾荡，暴雨的声音像密集的鼓声一样响，贾耀喊得浑身脱力，熊玉在抽出来俯身的时候在他耳边温柔地斥责道：“哥哥，你为什么不愿意承认，明明我们俩都很舒服。还是说，”他话音一转，下身将贾耀干得呼吸一窒，熊玉喘着粗气说，“那种程度，你已经不满足了……被生气的我肏一番，能让你更爽？”


End file.
